


Even in Dreams

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in dreams, Angel can't escape Darla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Dreams

Angel had thought locking her in Holland Manners' basement with Drusilla and a well-earned snack would remove her from his dreams, but apparently that wasn't the case. In the dream she wore a cashmere turtleneck sweater the color of fresh cream, and a dainty gold chain from which hung a pendant of pearl and diamond. Her nails, however, were painted dark red.

"You did what?" Darla demanded, as though they were in the middle of a conversation and he had dozed off for the beginning of it.

"It was for you," Angel said, flinching at her ferocity. Here she was still human, bright as fire, her skin flushed with anger. "They turned you back into a vampire, Darla, they--"

"I know what they did to me," she said. "I'm sure I enjoyed the lawyer tasting, too. But I have no soul now. What are you going to tell yourself when you realize your friends were right?"

He had no answer.

"You used to be better at self-deceit than this," Darla said cuttingly.

For a long moment he was tempted to reach out and shake her, or strange her, or snap her neck. She was human and vulnerable to all three, now. Except in the waking world none of that was true.

If he had been human, he would have woken drenched in sweat.


End file.
